


I have no idea what to title this little EriKan pale drabble.

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Moirails, Non Graphic, pale sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are suddenly aware that had you been back on Alternia, this would have been aggressively frowned upon. You have done it before, only a few times, and you know very well that it is nice and not awkward in the slightest, but most of your friend group would consider the both of you very strange if they knew.<br/>But it doesn't matter. You are both smart, consenting parties, and you trust each other completely. You are also both fully aware of and respect the others’ flushed interests. There is nothing wrong with what you are about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have no idea what to title this little EriKan pale drabble.

He stands across from you, absently playing with the clasp on his cape, his shoes and socks are near the now locked door along with your flats. His glasses sit on the bedside table, all of his rings sitting in neat piles according to each hand, and you smile at how comfortable he looks without them.

You are suddenly aware that had you been back on Alternia, this would have been aggressively frowned upon. You have done it before, only a few times, and you know very well that it is nice and not awkward in the slightest, but most of your friend group would consider the both of you very strange if they knew.

But it doesn't matter. You are both smart, consenting parties, and you trust each other completely. You are also both fully aware of and respect the others’ flushed interests. There is nothing wrong with what you are about to do.

You watch as the cape falls from his shoulders and falls out of sight behind the pile between you, a collection of blankets, clothes and pillows from both of your blocks.

You pull off your first shirt, careful not to snag it on your one bent horn, and drop your sign on the floor a few feet away, moving to pull the second one off soon after. When you look up he is smiling at you, and you automatically smile back. Taking a moment to look at his face, you run your eyes over his lovely features; square-ish jaw, faint double chin, thick arching eyebrows over his beautiful eyes. Eyes that were too old for his face, yet too young for the mind behind them.

As soon as both your shirts are off you turn your attention back to him, watching as he pulls his own long sleeved shirt over his waved horns and discards it on the floor. You watch as his muscles bunch and pull; appreciating his built frame and strong arms that you are intimately familiar with.

You look down again as you wriggle out of your red skirt, kicking it across the floor to join your other garments before finally letting your panties fall to the concrete floor. You look up at him again, this time waiting for him to finish and a sign that you were both ready to continue. It didn’t take long for him to look back at you and sigh, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

You slowly climb into the assortment of fabrics between you, briefly remembering the last time you did this. You smile as you remember how blissful an experience this always is, and reach out to invite him to you.

Strong, slightly wiry arms brace themselves on either side of your head, his bare legs brushing against yours as he lowers himself to you. The stripe of purple in his hair has fallen forward as his un-gelled hair falls loosely around his face. He is beautiful.

Slightly rough, sweet lips meet yours and you allow a quiet moan to leave your throat. He takes this an encouragement and continues, soft and gentle, sickeningly sweet kisses that make your blood-pusher flutter.

He is unbelievably gentle, and you love it. You love this. This dance of flesh and absolutely trust. It’s exhilarating and calming in some odd way, and you never want to give these moments up. These short yet incredible moments with him.

****

You are both finished, exhausted and sated, and blissfully happy. Neither of you wants to move yet, so you don’t. You knew that eventually you would have to get up, but you were content to just sit there; just lay together in the pile of blankets, his cape pulled haphazardly over your lower halves.

You can feel him just about ready to doze off and you smile, gently running a hand through his disheveled hair. “Pale for you,” you murmur softly.

He grins, his eyes still closed, and presses a kiss to your wrist. “Pale for you.” he returns, before drifting away into his own dreams.


End file.
